


Romantics Anonymous

by Bawgdan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bawgdan/pseuds/Bawgdan
Summary: “You can only fit so many words in a postcard, only so many in a phone call, only so many into space before you forget that words are sometimes used for things other than filling emptiness.” ~ Sarah Kay
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Romantics Anonymous

_**.....** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**The things people don't warn you about when you're falling in love—** _

You can't unlearn what a warm body feels like against the curvature of your back. Once Machi got a taste of it, she understood what it means to have an addictive personality.

Loneliness, you can't tolerate it anymore. She took a hit off of intimacy and sucked the smoke in her lungs. " _That's not how you smoke a cigarette_ ," Pakunoda took back her cigarette, noticing the change in Machi. It's not a good change either. Machi is nervous about things that don't matter. She sweats through her clothes sometimes, convulsing with anger. Anger is the only emotion she knows how to communicate. She tried to smoke a cigarette so she can give her mouth a new purpose. Instead of teaching herself a new oral fixation, she throws up on the hot cement. The sun bakes her vomit.

Decisions you make stop being for you, and only you.

Butterflies. They tell you about them but they don't really let you know how terrible it feels.

Your language changes.

Your taste changes.

Sometimes in the middle of the night, you hear a faint pulsation that isn't your heart pumping blood.

"When was the last time you talked to Hisoka?" Anyone can ask her.

A long damn time. He texts her but she never messages back. He double texts because he can see the read receipts.

"Call him yourself." Machi will just shrug. That will always be her answer.

The last time she'd seen Hisoka he was standing, naked, in the middle of a living room in a place he didn't plan on staying forever. He had unscrewed a two liter bottle of cola and the fizz bubbled to the top and he couldn't screw the cap back fast enough. Or so he made it look like that was the case. Hisoka is perceptive and has fast reflexes.

"Shit." He had sung quietly to himself, using the same inflection he uses when he's having an orgasm.

Machi, by definition, is in love but won't say it herself. Love isn't in her vocabulary. Machi likes things. She is fond of things and people. She enjoys stuff. Never loves anything. Hisoka doesn't acknowledge it either.

He licked the space between his thumb and index finger. Dragged his tongue down his wrist, stepping out of the puddle of cola slowly absorbing into the dark carpet.

"Who is Illumi?" She asked him, having combed through his text messages. Illumi responded to his ugly emojis with thoughtful emoticons.

"Who?" Hisoka's cat eyes widened. Machi had learned when to discern when he is being facetiously playful. His smile will always sit on one side of his face and one dimple will reveal itself.

"Illumi. Illumi. Illumi." She said as though this mysterious, genderless, Illumi would use the sex sweat in the air to manifest themselves.

Hisoka sat the bottle down on a small table.

"No idea." And he walked off into the bathroom and brushed the taste of her out of his mouth.

They also don't tell you that love makes you an irrational jealous person. Even if you weren't one before.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**....**

**Author's Note:**

> I just drank a half a bottle of wine, I'm stoned. I used a prompt generator and the prompt was Machi can't sleep without Hisoka. This is the baby that came from that. Now I can end my night on a happy note. I've been day dreaming about what it would be like for Machi to meet Illumi in the context of being deeply in lust for Hisoka, cos I'm 9000000 percent certain Illumi and Hisoka are boning. One day I might write it. You guys should listen to Sinead Harnet's Body. The Colors version. Not the studio cut. It was what I was listening to when I wrote this,


End file.
